1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composite electronic component and a board having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic products such as cellular phones and the like can use signals within multiple frequency bands, and the frequency bands used by such electronic products have recently been extended.
In a radio frequency (RF) system, a combination inductor and capacitor is used for an impedance matching circuit or a filter.
Due to the use of the signals within multiple frequency bands and the extension of the frequency bands in electronic products, the use of inductors and capacitors for high frequency transmission and reception has increased.
At the same time, due to the thinning and miniaturization of electronic components, the demand for miniaturization of passive elements has increased.